Power Is Intent
by TomRiddle3112
Summary: When war breaks out, Harry knows the only way to win is to go back in time to save himself, and everyone he loves. What he didn't expect, however, was a cynical Dark Lord, a phobia of bunnies, to be sorted into Slytherin, and to be friends with Draco Malfoy while plotting revenge on Weasleys! Has the world gone insane? Death certainly seems to think so! Rated because I'm paranoid.


**hello and welcome to Power Is Intent! I hope you enjoy this story. Please read and review! Oh, wait a minute... Tom, my soul bonded, wants to say something. *whispers* Don't make him angry! He is evil...he TICKLES you for a whole hour!**

**TOM: Are these the Mudbloods I've got to speak to?**

**ME: Don't call them that!**

**TOM: Fine, fine. Well, hello to you, Muggles. I am in charge of this story and I myself am the King of Eloquence-**

**ME: *snorts* But not the King of Sanity.**

**TOM: *glares* Yes, well, I'm saner than Dumbledore...**

**ME: *shudders violently and mutters to self* Must avoid Dumbledore's robes, too bright, too insane...**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I am not J. . The only thing I own is the plot, Lucy, Danni and Lord Intent (the name, anyways, cause I've already said I don't own Harry Potter)! Keep reading please!**_

CHAPTER ONE

POWER IS INTENT

"Petrificus Totalus! Stupefy!"

And the world tilted precariously and faded to black.

Harry woke to a burning liquid being poured down his throat. He spluttered and coughed, eyes watering as he looked around. It was Dumbledore.

"Harry, my boy, I'm very disappointed in you," he said as he tipped another bottle down his throat. The world began spinning around Harry.

"Betrothed to Lucy McGarrity, yes? That just won't do, I'm afraid!"

Harry's stomach was churning unpleasantly, a pressure building fast between his eyes. He gave a groan of pain, staggering to one side. McGonagall, who was also in the room, held him still. Another three bottles emptied.

"You see, she's a Muggleborn. A first generation witch. You must be married to a Pureblood,"

Five bottles more were poured down his throat. Harry felt completely numb and rather happy, save for the headache that was rapidly getting worse. He couldn't remember much... He collapsed on the floor, crying out in agony. The world was spinning fast, too fast, too bright, too loud.

"Stop it!" He moaned, gripping his head. "Lucy's my...my..."

Dumbledore gave a smile of victory as he tipped the last few bottles of Firewhisky mixed with Mind-Imperio's down the drugged boy's throat.

Harry gave one last scream of pain, and went limp. Snape smirked gleefully and kicked the unconscious boy in the ribs, actually chuckling as she heard a loud snap. Dumbledore dragged the boy to a chair and fastened him in, completely locking the bindings. "There," smiled Dumbledore. "That should do until the potions kick in. Come Severus, Minreva."

They left the room, laughing cruelly at the misfortune of the boy.

Harry opened one eye blearily, looking around. He could feel the Potions worming their way to his brain. He didn't have much time until he was taken over by a clone of himself.

"D-Dobby!"

A small crack and the hyper house elf was there.

"Harry Potter!" He squeaked, running over to him in anxiety. Harry shook his head, teeth clenched, as he felt himself slipping.

"Dobby," he slurred, unable to lift his tongue. "Tell Lucy what we thought has happened...happened much sooner than we thought. Tell her...I love her. Tell her it was a potion and drugs. Dumbledore, McGonagall. Tell my family I love them, that includes you. Tell Baby Danni, tell her I..."

But it was too late, he was snatched away by the hands of the Potions. Dobby let go of a small tear and Apparated away, leaving a much changed boy.

"Miss Lucy! Dobby has news!"

Lucy looked up, cradling her daughter and smiling in greeting. The smile fell as she noticed the upset expression on the usually happy elf.

"Hello Dobby! What's wrong? Is it Harry?" She asked worriedly. Dobby nodded, ears drooping.

"Master Harry tells Dobby to tell Lucy at it happened much sooner than Harry or Lucy expected! Master Harry says he loves you and his family, then he slips away! Bad Dobby for not helping Master Harry! Bad Dobby!" Cried the House Elf forlornly. Lucy gave a sob and hugged Danni close to her.

"Right," she choked out, still comforting a hysterical Danni. "Dobby, get Amelia Bones, Sirius and Remus. Tell them that Plan A must happen immediately and take them to their stations. Thank you, Dobby, Harry will thank you if...WHEN...he is revived. Please go!"

Dobby disappeared with a POP! and Lucy stood up, holding Danni firmly.

"Right, darling," she soothed, sounding much calmer than she felt. "Daddy's under a spell a bad man put on him. We've got to stay away from him right now, ok? We'll see him soon, sweetheart."

Danni cooed in response and smiled toothily, showing her small white teeth. Lucy took a deep breath, kissed Danni, and Apparated away.

"Sirius Black! Miss Lucy says Dobby is to take Sirius Black to his station! Plan A must happen now Miss Lucy says!"

Sirius jumped up, alarm and anger written all over his face.

"So the wrinkly bastard did it then? I'm ready Dobby, take me away!"

They arrived at his station, Sirius alert and smiling grimly. He looked around at his trusted men and nodded in satisfaction as they all stood to attention.

"Captain!" Shouted Tonks in greeting, walking over easily. "It's happened then? He's used them?"

Sirius barked a laugh with no humour in it whatsoever.

"All of them and more, Auror Tonks. Code Red is go. Wait for the signal!"

This got his troops attention and Sirius relaxed in relief, preparing himself for the oncoming battle. He was going to help his godson, even if it was the last thing he did.

Amelia Bones was waiting for the Minister to Floo her when the signal she was preparing for popped into her room.

"Madame Bones!" It squealed loudly. "Plan A is in progress! Permission to go to your station?"

She grinned ferally and stood up, grabbing her sword, wand and other weapons.

"Well, the coot's done it now," she growled, being taken to her field. She raised her voice, talking to her soldiers. "Soldiers! We have finally received our Code! Prepare! Siege at sundown!"

They cheered, banging their weapons and snarling at each other. Amelia just hoped her niece had the common sense to get out immediately. She was prepared to fight to the death to see justice done.

Remus was drawn out of his musings by Dobby. He was ready immediately and was popped away to her station.

"Guys!" He yelled at his army, who were already ready and waiting. "My nephew's mind has been taken over. The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, his mind. Who did this? None other than Albus Bloody Dumbledore! Tonight we attack, taking no prisoners!"

He could only hope that Harry would be ok.

Harry was walking back from Quidditch practise in the evening with his best friend, loudly discussing the tactics they used.

"Did you see what you did, mate?" Asked Ron, slapping Harry on the back. Harry grinned, nodding his head and shaking the hair out of his steel blue eyes.

"I did! A Wronski Feint, wasn't it? Hey look, who's that?"

Harry pointed to a girl, tall, brave and covered in weapons. Something was happening to his mind and eyes. He faintly knew he knew the girl, but who was she? His eyes flickered momentarily from ice blue to fearful green and back again. The girl shouted to him.

"Harry! We need you back, Har. Show me your eyes!"

Harry was confused, but met her eyes in puzzlement. He remembered a name. He spoke it hesitantly.

"Lucy?"

The girl smiled in encouragement. Harry gave her a curious look.

"Who are you?"

He didn't hear the answer. A huge, agonising migraine had enveloped his mind, ten times worse than a fully powered Voldemort Cruciatus Curse. He knelt down on the grass ground, twisting and biting his lip to stop the screams coming, but it was in vain. The screams were torn out of his throat loudly and the girl ran over, erecting silencing charms.

"That's it Harry!" She spoke with an urgency. "Fight it off! Don't let them win! I love you, Harry! So does Danni, so does Sirius, Remus, Ginny, Tonks, Amelia, Susan, Neville. Remember Danni, our daughter? We adopted her two months ago. She's the sweetest little baby you ever saw!"

As she spoke, Harry felt himself fading slowly. Part of him was drowning, part of him was burning fiercely, refusing to go away. Memories started coming back.

"Lucy!" He gasped out, thrashing on the ground as he fought the spell on him, green eyes flashing in pain. "Go away! It's not safe for you, I'm not safe! It's...not..."

He went limp and after a moment he blinked, ice blue eyes looking around in confusion. He completely ignored Lucy and instead went to Ron, continuing to walk.

"Come on Ron, I'm going to be late for Dumbledore's! I've got to go!"

Lucy slumped to the ground in defeat. This was hard. She hoped the battle went well.

Meanwhile the Battle had started. Goblins, werewolves, vampires, Dementors, Aurors, witches, wizards, Muggles and elves were fighting each other. One thing was certain; this was the battle of the millennium.

Sirius thrust with his sword, glaring at the dying werewolf that had killed one of his Aurors. He felt his sixth sense tell him there was an enemy and turned just in time to be hit with a weak Diffindo on the back. He hissed in pain and finished the wizard of with a Reducto to the chest.

Suddenly he saw Harry, face determined, icy blue eyes glaring mercilessly. Dumbledore had turned him into a Killing machine. He locked eyes with his godson and prepared to fight him, anything to save him.

Harry glared at the stupid man at dared to fight him. How dare he? He was going down. He locked eyes with him and felt a strange sense of déjà vu. He knocked the man to the floor and the man stared up at him.

"Are you going to kill me, Harry?" He rasped out through an obviously dry throat.

Harry stared at him. A memory came back to him. The night at the Shrieking Shack. He dropped his sword with a clatter and rushed to embrace his godfather.

"Sirius," he choked out. Sirius hugged him briefly, then held him at arm's length, searching his face.

"Harry, this whole battle is to save you. Lives depend on us winning, so get you, Lucy, Neville and Ginny out of here. You're all underage. Get out! Go!"

He hesitated, but picked up his sword and ran.

His godfather looked proudly back at him, before shaking his head and rejoining the battle.

Remus was tiring as he flung his silver dagger at a goblins neck. It pierced it and the goblin dropped dead immediately. He turned to see Amelia falling, a sword sticking out of her chest. He gave a cry of rage and started hacking away at the enemies to reach Amelia. She looked up at him and said softly,

"Protect Susan!"

Then she was gone. Remus gave a growl and suddenly Moony was in control. He transformed and joined the battle once more, twice as determined than before

"Lucy!"

She spun round to see a bloodied Harry rushing at her, big green eyes alight with determination and fear.

"Harry!" She cried in relief, Danni running to her father happily. He picked her up and twirled her around.

"You've got to go," he spoke urgently. "It's not safe for you here, Lucy. It's definitely not safe for Danni. Take her back with you, I'll get you later. Go!"

"No"

"What?"

"I said no Potter. It's dangerous for us all, not just you!"

"Lucy-"

"What?"

"Look out!"

But it was too late; green light splashed all over Lucy's body, throwing her back. She landed with a thud, beautiful brown eyes glassy and small thin body limp. Harry collapsed beside her in rage and sorrow.

"No," he choked out, running a hand over her body. "She can't be dead! She isn't!"

"I'm afraid she is," chuckled a familiar voice. Harry tensed and jumped up, hand straying to his sword. It was Dumbledore. With Danni in one hand.

"Let go of Danni, now," his voice wavered, betraying how terrified he was of Dumbledore. The old wizard knew this and smiled cruelly, waving his arm carelessly. A red stain appeared on Danni's chest. She looked down in confusion as a large gaping wound was cleaved into her chest. Then her head lolled, and Danni Potter was no more.

Harry shook his head in mute denial, summoning his daughter to him.

"She can't be," he moaned in pain, dropping to his knees. He'd failed Danni and Lucy. Both were dead because of him. He felt a firm hand pull him up and he looked into the twinkling blue eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Now, my boy, this could've easily been solved if you'd simply went to the ball with Miss Weasley instead. You foolish boy. Not even Tom, Severus or Lucius were this hard to manipulate. No matter. Sectumsempra!"

Harry felt a sharp pain in his abdomen, and glanced down in resigned acceptance, knowing what he'd see there. Sure enough, his long scar had been torn open again, blood already pooling around him. He smiled as he spat blood in his murderers face.

"You can't manipulate me. You may think you've own, but what you don't know is there is a bomb set to go off at my death. It's attached to you, old man. Have fun with your extremely short remainder of your life!"

And with that, Harry was pulled into darkness and knew no more.

"What the hell, Potter?!"

Harry blinked and looked up. Then blinked again. Voldemort's glaring face swam into focus. He stared in relief at his arch nemesis.

"Oh, Thank Merlin! Death kept his promise!" Harry sighed, and fell into the welcoming arms of blackness once more.

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment of Power Is Intent, and you review! I will try and post frequently, but if I cannot, I shall make up for it with another chapter! So yeah, please review! **

**Death, and everything else will he explained in the next chapter! Thanks!'**

**Snakes Out!**

**Tom Riddle The Evil**


End file.
